


Puppets of Lust

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Back from the days where they hated each other, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Shameless smut basically, Wall Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: No matter what, Dean and Seth can't stay away from each other. Both think they are in control, but in reality they are just puppets of lust.





	Puppets of Lust

Seth had to cover Dean's mouth with his hand as a loud whine left his mouth. His grip on Dean tightened as he pressed him against the wall, increasing his pace as he drove his cock deeper into Dean's ass. He had his face pressed against Dean's shoulder as he enjoyed the tight heat surrounding his dick. Taking him in so easily, so eagerly. He pulled back to look at Dean's flushed wrecked face, his eyes half lidded and so dark with lust.

Seth pushed his fingers inside Dean's mouth harshly, and like always Dean didn't resist. He just let Seth fuck his mouth with his digits. Soaking them wet with his saliva as he moaned whorishly at being fucked from both ends. Seth's other hand on Dean's ass was gripping him so roughly that it left bruises all over the pale skin. Bruises Dean wore proudly because they were a reminder of what he did to Seth. The power he had over him.

"My fucking slut...Taking me so good...You like that, huh? Shss...can't keep your voice low can you? Gotta gag you next time so you don't let the whole world know what a little cockslut you are...bouncing on my dick like a whore...fuck I love your ass...love how it just swallows my dick..can't get enough of me can you?"

Dean pulled his mouth away from Seth's fingers and tried to catch his breath. "Shut up...shut the fuck up..Fuck..You are the one who can never get enough of me..Always coming back to me...Can't take anyone else touching me...Fuck you...Fuck you....I hate you..."

Seth growled at Dean's words, his ego not sitting well with Dean mouthing back to him. But this is the game they always played. Dean liked to pretend that he was in control, even when he was getting the life fucked out of him.

"But your slutty ass love my dick doesn't it? Fuck...Look at how well you take me..." Seth gripped Dean's jaw with his hand, a growl leaving his mouth as he hit Dean's prostrate dead on. Dean whined in reply, trying to pry his face out of Seth's grip.

A loud smack echoed the small shower room area as Seth spanked Dean hard on his ass. Making Dean throw his head back and flinch violently in his arms.

"Fuck..." Dean's moan was so needy, like he was on the verge of losing his mind. Seth knew how close he was. How much he wanted to cum. But Seth wasn't gonna let him. Where was the fun in that?

Dean tried to stroke his dick, but Seth forced his hand away. Dean's weight was supported by the wall Seth had him pushed back against, Dean's legs were wrapped around Seth's waist as Seth fucked into him roughly. Dean let out a frustrated whine at being denied, and it made Seth smirk in response.

"Look at you...You wanna cum? You pretend to hate me but look at how eager you are to cum on my dick.."

"Shut up Seth..." Dean's voice was broken, and Seth knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. On the verge of begging. On the verge of expecting being Seth's whore.

"Admit it...admit it you love being my little whore. I'll let you cum. Or else I'll use your fucking hole and fill it with my cum and leave you with nothing."

"Fuck..You.." 

"No baby, I am fucking you. And you are loving every minute of it don't you?"

"Oh God!" Dean cried out in a pained voice as Seth abused his prostrate, he was so near to his climax and he just needed a little touch. He felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He wanted Seth to just let him fucking cum, and his pride was slowly slipping away as he rocked his hips down on Seth hard thick length.

"OKAY! Fuck okay! I am your whore! Please...fuck please lemme cum..I wanna cum so bad..Pleas..." Dean pleaded desperately, and Seth knew by just looking at his face that he had won this round. He grinned at Dean's tear soaked face as he gripped at Dean's leaking length and gave him a few rough strokes until Dean was cumming in strides all over his fingers. Sobbing in relief at being fulfilled. Watching Dean come apart for him was enough to push Seth over the edge and soon he was filling his once friend now enemy's ass with his seeds.


End file.
